The present disclosure relates generally to autoscaling rows of travel for an off-road vehicle.
Off-road vehicles, such as agricultural tractors may be operated in a variety of locations. For example, a tractor may be used to cut swaths in rows in a field. For instance, the tractor may tow an implement that mows hay to be harvested. However, a width of the field may not be an integer multiple of a width of the swath cut by the tractor. The swaths are generally cut in rows having a width of a swath-cut-width of an implement towed by the tractor for a single pass, but such cutting paths may result in a final row that has a width that is significantly less that the swath-cut-width. A final, partial row having a width significantly smaller than the swath-cut-width may be relatively difficult or impossible to cut without also cutting other portions of the field (e.g., windrows that enable crops such as hay to dry) that would normally not be cut. Furthermore, cutting such portions may be tough on machinery. For example, recutting windrows may potentially make further processing more difficult by plugging or clogging machinery. Furthermore, additional cutting of the windrow may cause more frequent maintenance that may be costly and significantly time-consuming, thereby reducing the efficiency of field operations.